Remember Me!
by i-love-envy-21
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST ANIME! Alphonse can not remember a thing, but he is back in his body. Unfortunately, Edward is nowhere to be found. On his search to find Ed, he also finds people he knew. But he can't know what their relationships were like.


Remember Me!

Kibei: Sounds weird…gets weirder. Al doesn't remember who he loves and he can't know who's lying to him.

Max: Lame love story again?

Miki: Yeah. Very much yaoi too.

Kibei: On With The Fic!

Remember Me!

"Alphonse! Supper time!" Winry Rockbell called up to her friend. He didn't respond. She walked down the hall and into his room, but found it empty.

"Granny, have you seen Al?" she called out to Pinako. The old woman shook her head and puffed on her pipe.

"He probably took off," she said, nodding her head, "It would be just like him."

Winry frowned. No! Not Al too! First, Edward disappears and now Al doesn't have the heart to stick around.

"We can wait here like we always do," Pinako said. Winry nodded, but let a few tears slide down her cheek.

Stupid Elrics.

#$%&*-+~`|•√Π÷×{}£¢€°^_=]™®¶

Alphonse Elric, 13. Long golden brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. Soft, brown eyes full of kindness. He wore a long, red traveling coat with a black symbol on the back. Anybody that saw that coat, would immediatly think of Edward Elric.

The Fullmetal Alchemist.

But, the memory of Ed in his red coat was just the thing Alphonse was trying to regain. That and his missing brother.

Edward had gone missing 3 years ago. Every memory for the 5 years before that, were gone for Al.

People told him about all that had gone on in that time, but it was a lot to take in. A lot!

"A suit of armor…"

"A group called Humonculi…"

"The Philosophers Stone…"

It all sounded so far fetched. And where could Ed have disappeared to? Al's head hurt every time he tried to think about it.

Alphonse was drug from his thoughts as the train stopped. He looked out and saw it. The great Central.

"Ed spent a lot of time in Central…"

Yes. Central would be a good place to start. His teacher, Izumi Curtis had sent him away a few months ago. That left Alphonse alone as he searched for his brother.

Alphonse nervously exited the train and left the station. He didn't know his way around here at all.

"Edward? What the-!"

Al turned around at the sound of his brother's name, but was greeted with an unfamiliar face.

"Oh," the person said, shaking his head. He gently pushed his glasses further up onto his face. His hair was dark and black. "Sorry. My mistake. I must be hallucinating again." The man turned to leave, shaking his head, but Alphonse stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Um. H-how did you know my brother?" Al asked. He was really afraid now. What if this person rejects him and denies knowing Ed in the first place. Of course, this person didn't look like the type to do that.

"What? Alphonse? Alphonse Elric?" he exclaimed, getting more excited as he said this. Al blushed. Of course! What if he encounters people he used to know and they get mad because he can't remember them?

"I-I'm really sorry, but I-" Al started to explain, but the black haired man cut him off.

"The Ex-Colonel will be so glad to know that at least one of the Elrics was found ok, and with a body too!" The man turned to Al, beyond excited. "Come on! We have to get to HQ right now."

Al didn't have time to blink before he was whisked of into a cab, which began driving immediately.

The person driving had long blonde hair pulled up in a strange bun. She glanced back once and continued driving.

"Who's that, Fuery?" she asked in a tone not to be argued with. "Fuery" merely chuckled.

"I'm sure you can't tell by looking, but his voice is a dead ringer," he said brightly. The woman looked surprised at his bright tone. Apparently, this person isn't usually so peppy.

"It's Alphonse Elric!" he exclaimed, beaming.

The car almost crashed as the news hit the blonde woman. She turned to look at Al again, who smiled nervously.

"Are you sure? What about Edward?" she asked Fuery. He shrugged, so she turned to Alphonse.

"Al, is that really you?" she asked him, eyes full of distant memories. Memories Alphonse couldn't access.

"I-I'm really sorry. It's not my fault!" he said, suddenly scared again. What if they get mad?

"For what?" the woman asked again. By the sound of his voice, she could definitely tell it was the younger Elric brother. But, where is Edward?

"I don't remember either of you."

The car almost crashed again.

"What do you mean?" Fuery asked, almost appalled, "How could you forget us? Cain Fuery. Riza Hawkeye." He started babbling but the woman (Riza?) quickly shut him with a glare.

"Why not, Alphonse?" she asked, being very patient. Al could read her easily. This woman has a very motherly feel, but she can be a little tough sometimes.

"I, apparently, lost my body 8 years ago," Al started to explain. "3 years ago, he disappeared to save me. I don't know how though. And the 5 years that happened before I got my body back seem to have been erased from my memory."

The news sunk in slowly, for Riza and Cain. Both frowned. Not even Alphonse knows where Edward is? That's not a good sign and the Ex-Colonel will be extremely sad to hear it.

"I came here to find out about Ed and see if there is a way to get him back from where ever he is. Or at least my memories," Al said, hoping that these people wouldn't be mad at him.

At this point, they arrived at Central Command and Riza parked the car.

"Will you take that coat off, Alphonse?" she asked. Wouldn't want people to mistake him for Ed, and now that she got a good look, he was a dead ringer for the older Elric. Ed's hair had been blonde while Al's is brown, but they still look alike.

Al removed the red coat, not wanting to anger anyone, and hid it away in his carry-on bag.

"I'll call the Ex-Colonel," Cain said, rushing off, "See you later, Al!" Alphonse waved after him, giving a sweet smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Oh. Mrs. Riza," he said. Hawkeye almost laughed when he called her that. It's the same thing he used to call her.

"Yes, Alphonse?" she replied, leading him inside and down some halls.

"Who's the Ex-Colonel?" he asked. Riza frowned. Of course, she thought, the Ex-Colonel would take Al's memory loss very hard.

"His name is Roy Mustang and he used to be an amazing leader and alchemist," she said, trying to explain the Ex-Colonel. But, it saddened her to think off the once great Colonel Mustang. He was a broken man ever since…

"Mrs. Riza? Are you ok?" Al's voice pulled her back to the present.

"Yes, Alphonse," she replied, wiping a forming tear from her eye. "Now, what do you say we go meet the rest of the crew?" She gently patted Al's back as a motherly gesture. His face immediately lit up.

"Yeah! Sure!"

Kibei: Not so much yaoi yet, but the angst fest is coming :P

Miki: The title sounds really sad, but this story isn't that sad.

Kibei: It's more angsty than sad.

Elaina: Review!


End file.
